cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Ange Hillz
Tray Zachary Barnes-Julian (born Tray Zachary Huffins) is a Canadian professional wrestler under the alias Taylor Zed '''who is currently working with CWA and GPoW. Early Life Tray was born in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada on March 11th, 1999 as Tray Zachary Huffins. At the age of 3 and a half, his parents, Lianna and Lei Huffins, divorced and left him behind as a whole, so he was put up for adoption. At age 6, he was eventually adopted by Jay and Nina Barnes-Julian being raised in Brampton. At age 9, his parents forced him to be taught in amateur wrestling and he excelled at it at age 11. His parents were very abusive at first, spanking him with frying pans, bonking him on the head with the handle of a knife and kicking him. That eventually got him being self-defensive, as of that, in wrestling tournaments, he was very aggressive and agile, winning him gold in most tournaments. After he had earned enough money, he bought himself an apartment in Toronto without his parent's permission, he said in his own words "On my own is the best way I can live". At age 16, he had applied for a job as an assistant coach for a local gym where we decided to quit to pursue professional wrestling. At age 17, he trained at Wolfpac Academy to learn more on professional wrestling. Professional Wrestling Career CWA (2017 -Present) He had signed with CWA at age 18 with his first match being a victory over Dave Henderson in September of 2017. On December 4th, 2017, in the Chesapeake Energy Arena in Oklahoma City, he had another victory scoring a pinfall over Carter Blackwell. On Decemeber 10th, 2017, in the AT&T Centre in San Antonio, Texas, Zed was the 2nd member of the RagePro team for the main event of CWA's annual PPV, Sole Survivor. This was a series of matches leading to him getting a draw and a loss and him being pulled out of the match for unknown reasons. On December 18th, 2017, he was booked in a one on one match against Tyler Payne but Anthony Harris got in and it was deemed a Triple Threat where he lost due to Harris being pinned by Payne and not taking the pin. After the match, Zed attacked Harris backstage finishing it with a One Shot, One Kill. On December 22nd, 2017, Zed took a loss to Anthony Harris in Toronto, Ontario, Canada in the Air Canada Centre for a RagePro branded Christmas PPV: CWA Christmas Clash. On January 2nd, 2018, in the Scotiabank Saddledome in Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Zed was scheduled to face Anthony Harris but Tyler Payne made it a 1 on 2 handicap match in which we lost horrendously. On January 8th, 2018 in The Korukean Hall in Tokyo, Japan, teaming up with Carter Blackwell, Zed got a win over the Brotherhood consisting of Anthony Harris & Tyler Payne as Blackwell got the pin for the team. In Tokyo, Japan in the Tokyo Dome, Zed lost to Carter Blackwell via pinfall. GPoW - Grand Prix of Wrestling (2018 - Present) Zed competed in a Triple Threat match between Justin and Marcus Taylor ending up losing even though he did not take the fall. In Wrestling Finishers * Dead Man's Trigger (Whippersnapper - 2017) * One Shot, One Kill (Fireman's Carry Cutter - 2017) * Grenade (Middle Rope Knee - 2017) * '''Concussion Shot (Straight Jacket Brainbuster - 2018 - Present) * Crossbomb (Straight Jacket Powerbomb - 2018 - Present) Signatures * Buzzkill (Gourdbuster G.T.S. - 2017) * Gun Rack (Fireman's Carry Backbreaker - 2017) * Trigger Finger (Punch + Gut Kick Combo w/ Theatrics - 2017) * Stuck In A Daze (Flatliner - 2018 - Present) * Neckcracker (Modified Neckbreaker - 2018 - Present) Theme Songs * Burn The Ships by Blacktop Mojo (2017) * Unstoppable by Charm City Devils (2017 - Present) Nicknames * "The Mercenary" Championships & Accomplishments * Member of Sole Survivor RagePro Team (CWA - 2017) Category:Wrestler